Meet The Creeper
by spangladesh920
Summary: One of their own is dead, and now strange and scary events begin to plague Timmy and the others. Rated to be safe.
1. Vengeance Begins

_Summary: One of their own is dead, and now strange and creepy circumstances befall Timmy and his friends and enemies. What is the cause and can it be stopped?_

_Inspired by: Death's Soulmate's story 'Delta Dawn' and the Rob Zombie song "Meet the Creeper". _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The characters used herein and the show they are portrayed on are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song that inspired this tale is owned by the artist or the songwriter. _

**Prologue **

It was a warm yet rain soaked early June day in the town of Dimmsdale, California. Fifteen year old Timmy Turner and his friends watched as they lowered a coffin into the ground. All who attended the simple graveside service were still in shock that such a vibrant and seemingly happy young woman could take her own life. Her parents sobbed and wailed as the preacher finished his benediction of peace upon not only the family, but also the spirit of the deceased.

As the casket finished its six foot journey to confer the body to the earth, Timmy happened to look at the tombstone and shook his head sadly. It read:

**R.I.P. **

**Veronica Ruby Verdant**

**August 13****th**** 1995-June 4****th**** 2012**

**A Beloved Daughter and Friend**

**Taken Well Before Her Time**

Timmy was taken aback when he received the news about Veronica. He knew that the peppy, yet sometimes klutzy blonde had been dealing with depression; however he never thought it would've come to this. He also knew a secret that Veronica had taken to her grave…that Veronica was in love with him, but could never show her affection because of her friendship with Trixie. After the undertakers had finished filling in the hole with dirt, Timmy laid a single pale pink rose upon the stone and whispered "I'm so sorry Veronica. I knew all along you loved me and I should've said something. I blame myself for you being in that hole now. Please forgive me."

Upon breathing those last words, Timmy turned to walk away and wiped a single tear that had trickled down his face. As he walked, he shuddered as he felt an unusually chilly breeze pass through his short sleeved black polo shirt. Something sinister was in the air, Timmy could feel it in his very core, however he couldn't place how or where. He shrugged it off as his now vaunted "Icky Sense" that he had wished for that alerted him to when his babysitter Vicky McDonald was within three hundred yards of him.

**Several Hours Later**

Veronica's best friend Trixie Tang sat in her opulent and luxurious bedroom trying to clean herself up. She had become a wreck at the funeral and was trying to wipe away the smudged make up and streaks of mascara that now coated her face. She was still in a state of shock that her best friend could've committed suicide. No one had seen it coming, least of all Trixie herself. Veronica always had a smile on her face and a cheerful disposition whenever she was around.

Trixie sighed as she looked over her shoulder towards the door before reaching into her curio drawer and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She walked out onto her private balcony and lit up, trying to calm herself after the emotional drain that her best friend's suicide caused.

As she puffed away, Trixie's thoughts went back to a couple of days before. Veronica had tried to tell her a secret that had been eating at her, but she was talking too fast for Trixie to understand most of what she said. The only things she caught were _love_ and _Timmy Turner_. "Oh my God, could it be that Veronica was in love with Timmy?" Trixie said under her breath. It made no sense, as Timmy had befriended both girls back in middle school.

She tossed the cigarette butt off the balcony and exhaled the last of the smoke. Before she even turned around she became aware of a presence behind her. Trixie slowly turned around and was horrified at what she saw. Standing before her was the spirit of Veronica!

"Hello Trixie." Veronica said with hate dripping off of every word.

"Veronica? No, this can't be possible! You're dead!" Trixie finally got out, stunned at what she saw. The spirit was dressed in Veronica's normal cheerleader attire. However that was now tattered and dirty and the left shoulder was caked with blood, bits of skull, and brain tissue.

"Yes I am, and _YOU_ KILLED ME!" Veronica said, finishing with a scream.

"I couldn't have killed you!"

"You took his love from me! That's why I killed myself!"

With those words, everything seemed to click in Trixie's mind. Veronica had come back from the dead to get revenge because Timmy had been so enamored with her that he disregarded not only Tootie, but also Veronica.

"I didn't love him like you and Tootie did Veronica; you know that." Trixie said in an attempt to soothe the malevolent spirit before her.

"But he still fawned all over you! You never did anything but shove him into the dirt, and yet he came back for more like a damn loyal puppy!" Veronica screamed at her.

Before Trixie could even respond, the ghost began moving towards her. Veronica began to chant something in Latin, and Trixie could do nothing but continue to gape. It seemed that with every step that the apparition became more solid. Once in front of her, Veronica reached out quickly and began trying to snap Trixie's neck!

A short scuffle ensued, and Trixie cried out as Veronica finally got behind her and quickly twisted her neck with a loud and wet sounding _snap_. Trixie's body went instantly limp, and Veronica could tell that she was dead from the lack of movement from Trixie's ample chest. Veronica quickly laid her hand atop Trixie's head and began to chant in Latin again.

Thunder rolled and lightning crashed as Veronica finished an incantation that would allow her to wreak her vengeance on those who shunned and humiliated her. However, she would save her main target: Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald for last. It would also allow her to finally get close to Timmy, even though she was sure that Timmy was over his fixation with getting into Trixie's pants.

Suddenly, the spirit disappeared, and "Trixie" once again opened her eyes. A malevolent smile spread across her face as she sauntered over to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. "Damn, I could get used to this!" Veronica whispered as she ran her hands down her curvy new body.

She was still fondling her body when a frantic knock came at her door. "Trixie, are you alright? I heard a scream!" Mr. Tang called from the hall.

"Oh, sorry about that Dad. I thought I saw a mouse out on the balcony. It must have been my imagination." Veronica replied in Trixie's voice.

"Ok dear, well next time don't scare me like that! I was worried something happened, ever since your friend Veronica killed herself all of us parents are on edge."

_Thanks for being so concerned…where was that when _I_ needed it?! _Veronica thought angrily. "It's ok Dad, nothing's wrong. I'm going to try and get some sleep now!" she yelled back.

"Ok Trixie. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Mr. Tang said as he turned and walked away. It struck Veronica that he didn't say "I love you" or anything resembling it. To Veronica, it seemed that love was just _implied_ in the Tang household, not to be mentioned.

_Tomorrow, it all begins!_ Veronica thought with a wicked glee as she tossed back the covers on "her" queen sized bed and curled up. Before she fell asleep, she chanted once more and the vertebra that she had broken became whole again. The indwelling and healing incantations had taken their toll on her, and she needed her rest. Besides, she had to look her best for Timmy the next morning.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Thus starts my latest work. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you will continue to tune in as the story progresses! _


	2. Tad's Fate

The next day dawned warm and sunny in Dimmsdale. Veronica opened her new eyes and smiled a bit as she took in her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded that one of her former "friends" had suddenly met their end at her hands. There was not an ounce of guilt in her that she had killed Trixie and had taken possession of her voluptuous body.

She got out of bed, showered and dressed by ten o' clock that morning. But before she made her first appearance to the world, she pulled a piece of paper out of "her" desk and quickly jotted down a list of her intended victims. These are people who had either done her wrong personally or by proxy. The final list read:

TRIXIE TANG

CHAD MATTHEWS

TAD MILLER

CHESTER Mc BADBAT

A.J. PHILLIPS

TIFFANY "TOOTIE" McDONALD

Of course, Trixie's name was immediately crossed off in blood red ink. The next four really hadn't done anything horribly wrong to her, however since Tad and Chad were friends of Trixie's, they too had to pay. The same went for Chester and A.J. They were Timmy's best friends and the ones that had found out first about her little crush on Timmy. The first thing they did was laugh long and hard in her face and basically tell her that she didn't stand a chance since she was in Trixie's shadow.

Tootie was a different story. The geeky girl had a not so secret crush on Timmy that had gone on since elementary school. It made Veronica sick to her stomach to think of all the times that Timmy had been even cordial to her…going so far as asking _Tootie_ to be his valentine…even though it made Veronica want to jump for joy when Timmy gave Trixie the royal brush off. What did that nerdy, catholic school uniform wearing, obnoxious, loud, annoying little bitch have that Veronica didn't?

Veronica sighed, remembering all the times she freaked out and screamed _I AM TRIXIE! _to the heavens while putting on a wig that resembled Trixie's hairstyle at the time. The time she regretted doing it the most was at a dance back at Dimmsdale Elementary right in front of Timmy! She was thankful that she burned that wig after went into therapy for that little problem. She had been cured, but it still burned inside of her until the day she died that Trixie could so easily have stolen Timmy's affections from her. _It's not fair! I saw him first! _Veronica raged in her mind.

It was true; Veronica was the first person to meet Timmy when he moved from Texas to Dimmsdale in 1st grade. She could remember that she thought it strange that a boy would wear pink. It didn't matter however because she always found Timmy to be the cutest boy in Dimmsdale. How he got eyes for Trixie, she wasn't sure.

However that day was also the first time Tootie had laid eyes on Timmy as well. Francis was bullying her as always, but this time Timmy stepped up and socked him right between the eyes. From that day forth, Tootie would always hound Timmy like there was no tomorrow. Veronica couldn't blame her though, a young man as chivalrous, kind, handsome, and honest like Timmy is hard to find.

"Trixie" sighed, noting the time. An hour had passed while she was reminiscing. She finished putting on her make-up and went downstairs to get something to eat. The chef looked at her odd when she asked for eggs Benedict, whole wheat toast and orange juice but didn't question it. People didn't last long if they questioned Trixie's motives on anything.

After finishing her breakfast, "Trixie" decided to walk to the park, where Timmy and his friends would be hanging out. She had decided on a white tank top, purple skirt and white sneakers. _Oh how I wish this tank top had "Future Mrs. Turner" written on it! _Veronica thought as she walked the short two blocks. She knew that Tootie had _everything _with that statement written on it, and it made her seethe all the more.

Upon arriving at the park, all Veronica had to do was follow the sound of the blaring rock music to find Timmy, Chester, and A.J. They were sitting around talking. The closer she got, the clearer the conversation became.

"Dude, I can't believe that Veronica would commit suicide. It didn't seem in her nature to go to an extreme like that." Chester commented.

"I know, but I can't help but feel in some small part responsible. I knew all along that she had the hots for me, yet I pursued Trixie." Timmy replied. The look of pure regret on his face touched Veronica deeply. _It wasn't your fault Timmy; it was Trixie's and Tootie's! _she thought bitterly.

A.J. just sat there quietly. It seemed that he just couldn't make this compute. Why would a girl like Veronica end it all? Both he and Chester had tried on several occasions since the funeral to reassure Timmy that he was not at fault, but for some reaon he would not be dissuaded.

Veronica began walking toward the trio, when Chester popped up with a question that infuriated her to no end.

"So what about you and Tootie?" he had asked of Timmy.

Timmy got this silly grin on his face, which made Veronica fear the worst. His answer chilled her to her core.

"We are close bro. She's forgiven me for all the hell I put her through in the past, and we are even talking about going out to the movies soon!" he replied excitedly.

"All right! It's about damn time you two got together!" Chester and A.J. replied in stereo.

This gave Veronica all the more reason to take those two out. Her breath came in rough and ragged as she fought to maintain her composure. There was no way in hell that she was going to let those two push Timmy towards Tootie! She was about to march over there and give the two a piece of her mind when Trixie's P.D.A. vibrated.

"_What?!_" she growled into the device.

_Hey babe, settle down. All I wanted to know is if we still were going to spend some time together. My parents are away and we have the house all to ourselves. _Trixie's boyfriend Tad Matthews replied. Veronica could only shake her head. She knew exactly what he meant by that, and there was no way in hell she was going to give him any.

"Sounds like a plan baby. Tell you what; I'll walk to your place because I need the exercise. I should be there in half an hour." she replied.

_Why walk when you've got your dad's s.u.v.? Where are you baby girl? _

"I'm at the park. I stumbled upon Timmy and his friends commiserating over Veronica. Timmy for some reason blames himself for Veronica's death."

_Forget those losers baby, you've got a real man waiting for you right here. _

"It's a thing called compassion Tad, maybe you should learn it." Veronica replied in a stern voice.

_I'm sorry babe. So are you coming over or not? _

A sadistic smile crossed her face. "Oh I'll be there, and you won't soon forget what I'm going to do to you!" she said, meaning every word of it.

**Thirty Minutes later…**

"Trixie" arrived at the opulent Matthews residence. While not as large as the Tang mansion, it was respectable and fairly larger then most homes in Dimmsdale. After being let in by one of the maids before she went on break, she made her way up to Tad's bedroom. She knocked, and was greeted by R&B music and Tad's voice trying to be smooth.

"Come in baby." came the response from the other side of the door.

Veronica entered and tried not to burst out laughing at what she saw. Tad was sitting on his bed in a red silk robe, red slippers and nothing else. _Please tell me this is a joke. Trixie didn't actually sleep with this tool did she? _Veronica thought as she made her way seductively across the room.

"You look so hot baby girl." Tad said in an exaggerated tone. It was all Veronica could do not to throw up all over him.

"So do you baby." she replied licking her lips.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable for me?" Tad responded before turning his back. He may have been horny, but he was a gentleman at heart after all.

Veronica was more then happy to oblige him. She closed her eyes and focused on the power within her. She could feel her features rearranging, her hair growing in length, and her whole body changing. When she opened her eyes, she was her old self, complete with blonde hair. A blood thirsty smile crossed her face when she opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror. Even her baby blue eyes were back. _Hey good looking, it's been a while._ she thought to herself.

"You can turn around now." she said, still with Trixie's voice.

"I've been so looking forward to getting you alone to…AHHHHH!" Tad finished with a scream upon seeing the now transformed Veronica.

"Surprise Tad." she replied in her own voice with a sneer.

"Oh God help me! You're dead! You can't be here!" Tad shrieked.

Veronica didn't answer, she only moved closer and closer towards him with slow and measured steps. Tad let out another high pitched shriek and turned to run for the door. With inhuman speed, Veronica stood before him once more. An evil grin spread across her face as she again stepped towards the frightened young man.

"Leave me alone vile spirit!" Tad yelled. He once again turned to run, however this time, before he could take two steps he tripped over his own slippers. He fell and landed throat first across the footboard of his four post bed. The sound of soft tissue giving way across the solid oak was sickening indeed, as was the massive blobs of blood that flew out of his mouth.

As far as Veronica could tell, it seemed that Tad had crushed his larynx, and was now drowning in his own blood. He squirmed and gagged for breath, until there was nothing but silence in the bedroom. With one last twisted smile towards the corpse, Veronica transformed back into Trixie and casually walked out of the room and the house, making sure that the maid didn't see her leave. She wasn't fifty feet from the front gate before she head the bone chilling scream of the maid upon finding Tad's carcass. She only stopped for a second, savoring the delicious sound of the scream on top of the feeling of watching another person who had done her wrong meet their tragic end.

"Two down and four to go. Then you are _MINE _Timmy Turner!" Veronica whispered to herself as she made her way back to the Tang mansion.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Wow, scary stuff huh? Up next, Veronica picks her next victim as her rampage of revenge continues! Who is it? Stay tuned to find out! _


	3. The Next Victim

Upon returning to Tang Manor, Veronica went immediately to her room and basked in the glory of the kill. While she wasn't sure when the appetite for revenge first gripped her, it was clear that she was enjoying every second of it. _Hmm, is it blood lust for all of the humiliation…or is it just carnal lust for Timmy that's driving me? _Veronica wondered to herself.

Meanwhile, the object of her most ruthless rage and aggression: Tootie McDonald sat on her back porch with an unexpected guest. Her older sister Vicky had returned from college for the weekend, and if anyone had dared spy on them, they would have been shocked to find the siblings carrying on a _somewhat _normal conversation.

"Are you totally sure you want to be with that Turner twerp Tiffany?" Vicky asked her younger sister, eschewing her customary nickname.

"I'm 99 percent sure sis. You didn't see the sincerity and humility in his eyes when he apologized." Tootie replied. She was only ninety-nine percent sure because there was still that small voice in the back of her mind that still questioned Timmy's integrity.

Vicky sighed and shook her head. It was no secret that her sister had had a crush on the twerp for as long as either of them could remember. However Vicky was so sure that she was over him no more then three months ago when she began talking about other guys at school besides Timmy Turner.

From what Vicky had heard (from _very_ reliable sources) was that Turner had come over to their house one night and apologized personally to Tootie for the years of torment, complete with getting down on his knees and _groveling_! Not even Vicky herself could get the twerp to "bow the knee" as it were. For that, Vicky was mightily impressed with her sibling.

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into, then you have my blessing. However there is something that I need to tell you." Vicky replied.

Tootie looked at her sister curiously. It had only been around half a year that the tensions between the two had cooled. Now Vicky wanted to bring her into confidence? "Please tell me, I'm all ears Vicky." Tootie replied.

Vicky took a quick breath, looked her sister into the eye and told her something she had held close to her for seven years. "There was and still is a reason I tormented and abused Turner as much as I did." Vicky started.

Tootie looked intently at her sister, eager to find out the reason. She would not be disappointed with the reason.

"I did it mostly because of the cavalier way he would treat you. All you ever did was try to show him true love, and his response was to either run away screaming like a banshee or pelt you with water balloons or worse." Vicky began. "I mean, I know I took out a lot of aggression on you, but in a way blood is indeed thicker then water. My thought was that I could do that to you because you were family. He had no right to do it, and then to flaunt the fact that he was enamored with that skank Trixie in your face constantly was where I drew the line." Vicky finished, waiting on some sort of response from her younger sister.

Tootie took a couple of moments to digest this new bit of information. It made sense that her older sister would want to protect her, even if she was abusing her. "I understand Vicky. That doesn't mean I agree with it, but I understand your motives. Thank you for looking out for me like that." she finished by giving her sister a hug.

They continued their conversation, with their parents looking on from the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Victor and Nicole McDonald had prayed for this day, and it did their hearts good to see their daughters finally getting along.

"So what do you have planned for your first big date?" Vicky inquired.

"I was thinking that Timmy and I could go see _Generic Romantic Comedy 4_. This is going to be his big test because I know a lot of girls at school are going to see this movie. I want to see if he will flirt with any of them or keep his attention on me." Tootie replied with a wicked smile.

Vicky and Tootie continued their conversation well into the early evening hours, until the news of Tad's death finally reached them. The news had spread across Dimmsdale like wildfire. Most of Dimmsdale gathered again to bury another young person whose life was taken far too soon. Tad's death had been ruled an accident, and that was just fine with Veronica.

A couple of days after the funeral, Veronica decided that the time was ripe to continue her path of rage. The lull in activity had given her pause to consider who she was going after next. While it would've been perfect to go after Chad, she knew that the heat would be turned up if _another_ rich and popular teen died in the course of a week.

That left her with two options: Chester McBadbat and A.J. Phillips. They had done nothing but push Timmy towards Tootie since 7th grade. They were his best friends sure, but Trixie had been her best friend and she killed her. He would get over the grief of losing his best friends.

Upon much reflection, it was Chester who had pushed the two together the hardest. With an evil smile, she began to plan her latest kill as she got into her limo and drove the short five blocks to the Turner residence. She was growing more and more comfortable sliding into Trixie's life as the days passed.

When she got there, she was pleased to see that Timmy and his two buddies were on the front porch chatting away like they didn't have a care in the world. She got out of the limo and approached them.

"Hi guys!" she called from the sidewalk.

"Hi Trixie." the responded in stereo before returning to what they were talking about. Something about Sean Flena and his seemingly iron grip on the D.D.W.F. World Title. She was not interested in pro wrestling, so she kept quiet until the conversation turned to Tad's untimely demise.

"Wow, what a way to go huh? Crushing your larynx and drowning in your own blood. Creepy!" Timmy said.

"I know; it seems that ever since Veronica perished, untimely and tragic deaths are becoming the norm here in Dimmsdale." A.J. added.

"Well as long as it keeps happening to the rich kids, I'm not worried. Did you see all the press that converged for Tad's funeral? Truly insane!" Chester quipped.

Timmy turned to Trixie and gave her a small smile. "How are you holding up Trixie? I know it must be hard losing both your best friend and your boyfriend in a matter of days." he said patting her lightly on the back.

The mere touch of his hand was enough for Veronica to forget what he had said. She suddenly had visions of the two of them running off and getting married, after the business at hand was taken care of.

"I'm doing better. Like they say, I'm just taking it one day at a time. That's the best I can do I guess." Trixie responded with a shrug.

They continued to have a pleasant time together, until Chester again asked Timmy when he and Tootie were going on their big date.

"As far as I know, Tootie said she had Friday free and we are going to the movies. I think it's _Generic Romantic Comedy 4, _so I know that she's testing me to see if I flirt and hit on other girls or keep my attention solely on her." he replied.

"So _are _you going to flirt? Because I know that most of the Junior and Senior girls will be there." A.J. asked.

"Hell no! I made that mistake once, and I don't plan on messing this up again. Tootie is the only one that ever loved me with everything she had. No offense Trixie." he said.

Trixie had to uncurl her fists before they froze that way. She had been gritting her teeth so hard that her jaw hurt. "None taken Timmy." she replied, praying that her voice didn't give her away.

It apparently hadn't, because the four of them chatted for another hour before heading back to their respective homes for dinner. The whole time through the three course meal, Trixie schemed and plotted on how best to rid the world of Bucky McBadbat's son.

Then a brilliant idea hit her. She placed a call to Chester, wanting to meet up and ostensibly talk about how best to get Timmy and Tootie together. Within fifteen minutes, she was parking her brand new Lexus sport utility outside the trailer that Chester and his dad lived in. She walked up and knocked on the door, and to her great relief, Chester answered.

"Hey Trixie, I gotta say that I was surprised to get your call. How did you get my number anyway? We're unlisted." Chester said upon greeting her.

"I have my sources Chester. Now you were talking about ways to get Timmy and Tootie together?" she replied, trying to mask the pure hatred she felt.

"Well, they are going on a date soon, so that's a good start. Will you excuse me for a minute, I gotta use the little boy's room!" he said, finishing with a squeal as he raced towards the bathroom. Veronica looked around and began searching for things to use. All she could find was some rope, a car battery, jumper cables and a cinder block. She smiled wickedly as her plan began to unfold in her mind.

Chester returned, and Trixie made her first move. She grabbed the unsuspecting boy and crushed their lips together, running her hand over his crotch as she did so. When they pulled away, a flustered Chester sputtered for a response.

"What the hell was that?" was the first thing that came out of Chester's mouth.

"I just wanted to show you how much I've wanted you since middle school. I like unkempt boys like you. You're mysterious, even a little dangerous. Just what I was looking for." she replied.

"You're sick! You just buried your boyfriend not twelve hours ago, and here you are trying to get me into bed? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chester yelled, turning his back to head back to his bedroom.

With his back turned, Trixie once more transformed into Veronica. All but the voice changed, but that was the bait.

"Oh Chester, one more thing…" she said in Trixie's voice.

"What do you…HOLY SHIT!" Chester replied, frightened at what he saw: Veronica standing before him where Trixie once stood.

"…surprise mother fucker!" she yelled as she lunged at Chester. Chester did his best to try and escape, but Veronica was too strong and quick for him. She had him quickly tied up to a chair in the kitchen with his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chester asked with a squeak.

"I'm going to get my revenge you idiot. You pushed Timmy away from _me _and towards that _SLUT!_" she finished with a yell, spittle splashing onto Chester's petrified face.

"This can't be happening! You're dead! I watched them put your goddamn casket in the ground!" Chester ranted, thrashing against the tight bindings.

"Why do they always say that?" Veronica mused as she carried the car battery and jumper cables into the room. Chester got a sinking feeling when he saw those, and realized that his pants and boxers were around his ankles.

Veronica quickly hooked up the jumper cables to Chester's most sensitive area, and connected the other end to the battery. Chester let out a series of inhuman screams and guttural groans. He rocked and shook in the chair as the electricity coursed through him. When Veronica saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head, she disconnected the cables from the battery, earning a sigh of relief from Chester.

"Why are you helping to get that whore and my Timmy together?" Veronica asked.

"Because they belong together. Neither you nor Trixie deserved him, he was too good for either one of you! Tootie loves him for who he is, not for his looks!" he spat in response.

Veronica viciously slapped him across the face and reconnected the cables to the battery. Chester again screamed and raged as the pain increased. Veronica was so infuriated by his answer that she picked up the cinder block from behind Chester, and with all of her otherworldly strength smashed it against the back of his skull. A loud _crack _followed, and suddenly Chester stopped screaming and moving.

Her deed completed, she wrapped the body in an old and ratty blanket she found and stuffed him into the trunk of her car. She drove to Dimmsdale Park, and managed to get the body up into the highest and strongest oak tree she could find. Using the rope, she made it look like Chester hung himself and left him there for the public to find the next morning.

She transformed back into Trixie and left the scene. As she drove home, she went past the Turner residence and looked longingly towards Timmy's window.

"I'm halfway there my love. We will soon be together I swear it!" she whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Thus is the end of Chester. Up next, Veronica contemplates her next move. _


	4. The Big Date

After a jogger found Chester's lifeless corpse the next morning, the town was shocked anew, and was buzzing with rumors of a ruthless serial killer. Little did they know how right they were, and that the killer was basically the otherworldly ghost of Veronica Verdant indwelling Trixie Tang's body.

The funeral was the next day and subdued to say the least. Mr. McBadbat could not afford a pricey funeral, and the Turners and Phillips families chipped in enough money to purchase a proper coffin for the blonde haired young man.

At the funeral, Timmy and A.J. stood there stunned that yet another of Dimmsdale's youth was being buried. Tootie was there as well as moral support for Timmy. He even cried on her shoulder at the viewing. She did her best to console the young man, but she couldn't find the proper words, so she rubbed his back and tried to silently comfort him.

"Tootie, thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know what I would've done without you." he said between sobs. That shocked Tootie because she hadn't expected something like that coming from Timmy.

"What about Trixie?" it came out before she had a chance to think.

Timmy turned to gaze at her, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It wouldn't be the same. She probably wouldn't want me ruining one of her fancy and expensive dresses with my tears. Besides, I need someone that I love to lean on." he replied. That last part came out before he could measure it, but he meant every word.

It was Tootie's turn to gaze at him. Was it the heat of the moment, or was it genuine? She was about to find out. "Do you honestly mean that Timmy?" she asked, searching his eyes for the answer.

Without hesitation Timmy responded. "Yes I do Tootie. I learned the hard way from my mistakes. I nearly lost you once, I won't let it happen again." he finished. He leaned in and hugged her close to him, relishing the feeling of her returning the hug. They pulled away, and leaned in close to one another, their lips brushing together lightly.

In Tootie's mind, that little voice of doubt had been silenced once and for all. This was the Timmy that she knew resided somewhere behind that tough exterior he chose to wear in public. In Timmy's mind, he was thanking whatever power was out there that Tootie had been such a forgiving and trusting soul as to give him one last chance to prove himself to her.

The kiss deepened, and both were sub-consciously thankful that they were outside and away from everybody. Everybody that is, except for Trixie. She had just arrived and was walking towards the front door of the funeral home when she spotted the two kissing. _Get your filthy lips off of my man! _She raged mentally.

She cleared her throat to make her presence known to the two. They immediately broke the kiss and blushed a deep red. Both mumbled an apology for not noticing her sooner but both had ear-to-ear grins on their faces.

"So it seems you two are an item now huh?" Trixie said, trying to swallow every last drop of bile that had risen in her throat.

"I guess we can make it official. What do you say Timmy?" Tootie replied.

"Definitely Tootie, and there is not another soul on Earth that I want to be with!" Timmy giddily replied. Veronica's heart dropped into her feet with that statement. However, that only helped to stoke the deep seated fires of hatred she already felt for Tootie.

"Congratulations to both of you." Trixie replied through gritted teeth before entering the building. Her response brought looks of confusion to both Timmy and Tootie's faces. They shrugged it off and kissed once more.

Once inside, Trixie made her way towards the simple casket. When she was sure that no one could see, she snickered quietly at the body before her. "I got you, you son of a bitch! So you got your wish…Timmy and Tootie are together, well I can assure you that it won't last." she whispered.

What she didn't realize was that A.J. was standing in the wings and heard every word. He also saw that her eyes had changed from their normal light violet color to a deep blue…the same color as Veronica's! _What the hell?! _A.J. thought as he tried to process what he had just witnessed.

_It can't be! People can't just spontaneously change eye color, and ghosts don't exist! _He continued as he examined "Trixie" more thoroughly. As Trixie walked away, the scientific part of him knew that he had just witnessed not only a confession to a homicide, but also a phenomenon that had never been documented before. The horrified part of him knew that he was in terrible danger if "Trixie" found out he knew her little secret.

**Later that day… **

Timmy changed out of the suit that his parents had made him wear to the funeral. It was the same one he had worn to Veronica's funeral. He tried to find the pink polo shirt he had purchased on the off chance that he would someday get a date. Well tonight was the night all right. This was his first official date with Tootie, and he wanted to look his best for her.

They had both decided that they needed the distraction after what had happened to Chester. It was also agreed that there was no real need to test Timmy, as he had proven himself to Tootie.

After finding the shirt, along with dressy shorts and his favorite ankle high black boots, Timmy got dressed and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe how much had changed since they all were younger. Chester, before he died, had become a star baseball player who had scholarship offers on the table this early. A.J. had passed up the opportunity to go to M.I.T. to have a normal childhood. Trixie had grown less snobby and even become a close friend. Veronica, before she died, had become less of a ditz and tried her best in school, even if sometimes that resulted in a "C" on her report card.

Then there was Tootie. At first he didn't know how to gauge her. There were times that she was still that obsessed stalker. Then there were times that he could've sworn that she couldn't even stand the sight of him.

He was thirteen when it finally hit him about what he had in her. He was overwhelmed with regret and guilt about the terrible treatment he had dished out to her. But, she had proven that she was the antithesis of her sister when she forgave him.

He finished getting ready, and made the short walk to the McDonald residence. He had given Cosmo and Wanda the night off, so he was on his own from here on out. Before he rang the doorbell, his "Icky Sense" went off, and alerted him that Vicky was somewhere in the area. So it was no surprise to him when Vicky answered the door.

"Hey twerp, Tootie's almost ready so come on in." she said upon laying eyes on him.

Timmy entered, and Vicky showed him to the living room. He sat down on the couch and tried to relax his frazzled nerves. No matter how old he got, he could never shake some sort of trepidation whenever he was in Vicky's presence.

"Turner, I'm only going to tell you this once, so pay _very _close attention." Vicky said once Timmy was seated. He looked at her intently, trying to not let his fear show.

"If you break my sister's heart again, I will break every last bone in your body. Then I will rip your testicles off with my bare hands. Are we clear on this?" she stated, hellfire filling her eyes.

Timmy didn't even blink. "Clear as crystal Vicky. Don't worry, I have no plans on hurting Tootie again." he replied.

"Good." was all she said as she sat back. She hadn't expected the twerp to show so much fortitude, but she did respect him for looking her right in the eye and answering her.

Tootie came down five minutes later wearing a lavender t-shirt under a denim jacket and a denim skirt. "Ready to go Timmy?" she asked. Timmy just sat there for a couple of seconds drinking in the vision of beauty before him. A slap to the back of the head from Vicky snapped him out of fantasy land and back into reality.

"Ready and willing sweetheart." he replied. They left, but not before Timmy caught one last glare from Vicky. He wasn't concerned about her and her threat, because he had fallen madly in love with Tootie.

What they didn't know was that Trixie was following them in her limo. She decided to take the night off from planning her next murder and focus on how best to get Timmy away from Tootie permanently.

As she watched them walk the five blocks to the movie theater, she seethed at what she was seeing. She had worked too damn hard to get Timmy, and she damn sure wasn't going to let some geeky goody too shoes weasel her way into Timmy's heart.

When Timmy slipped his hand in Tootie's; Veronica didn't know whether to cry or jump out and beat the living hell out of Tootie. In her mind, Tootie was to blame. She had somehow put a spell or something akin to it on Timmy to make him fall for her. There was no way that Timmy would want to be with her.

She followed them to the theater. She didn't go inside because that would give her away. She sat there in shock when Timmy kissed Tootie on the cheek as they went inside. _God I want to vomit! How could he do that?!_ She thought as they pulled away and headed back to the mansion.

However, they didn't make it because Veronica made the driver turn around and wait near the Turner residence. This gave her a good vantage point of what would happen once Timmy brought Tootie home.

At the movies, Timmy purchased both of their popcorn and drinks. He was a perfect gentleman to Tootie, walking arm in arm with her towards where the movie was being shown. It wasn't his cup of tea, but for Tootie, he would do anything short of murder.

During the movie, they sat and whispered back and forth, most of it being Timmy asking what was going on since he obviously hadn't seen the first three movies in the franchise.

After the movie, they walked home and chatted about the movie. Timmy wasn't too thrilled with it, but said that if Tootie wanted to see the fifth one that had been previewed that he wouldn't mind.

They arrived at the McDonald residence and noticed that the only light on was in the living room. No one seemed to be up, so they stood under the porch light.

"I had a very good time Timmy." Tootie said.

"So did I. Thank you for giving me another chance Tootie." Timmy replied.

They stopped right there. Tootie had her house key in hand and was about to put it in the lock. Timmy put his hand on her shoulder and they leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. This went on for about a minute before they broke away from one another.

"Good night Tootie." Timmy said with a big smile on his face.

"Good night Timmy. Sweet dreams." Tootie replied as she turned the key and went inside.

She turned around when she heard Timmy whisper that he loved her. She propped herself up against the doorway with little hearts floating around her head. The one thing she had always wished for had finally come true. Timmy was reciprocating her love for him. If she didn't know better, it seemed that Timmy was walking home on a cloud with the same little hearts floating around her head.

Meanwhile, Veronica had witnessed the whole scene. She had hung her head out the limo window and was indeed vomiting up the little bit of food she had ingested before she left to stalk Timmy.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! I'LL STRANGLE HER WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Veronica raged once she pulled her head in and cleaned up. She was thankful that the limo was sound proof, or else she would've tipped off the driver, who was now driving her back to the mansion.

The plot was unfolding, but first Veronica had a little bit of business to take care of before she could take her ultimate revenge on Tootie.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. The plot does indeed thicken from here on out. Up next, Veronica resumes her path of rage and revenge as she picks her latest victim. Stay tuned to find out who it is! _


	5. Escalation

The more Veronica thought about what she had witnessed the night before, the more agitated and sickened she grew. It was bad enough to see Timmy holding hands with that little nerd, but to actually _kiss _her was more then enough to drive her more insane then she had become. She had tried to sleep, but the only thing that filled her dreams were nightmares of witnessing Timmy and Tootie on their wedding day! More then once she had awoken in a cold sweat and short of breath.

On the other side of town, A.J. was sitting in his lab trying to figure out what was going on. None of it made sense. First: Veronica commits suicide for reasons unknown, then Tad and Chester both meet gruesome ends, Tad's was ruled an accident, which it seemed it was, however there was no explaining the massive fractures to the back of Chester's skull.

From the coroner's report (which A.J. had successfully hacked via the internet), Chester's death was clearly a homicide, as the hanging was obviously staged and the injuries sustained were post-mortem. Who or what that had caused the injuries to the skull must have been very strong, as shards of skull had been forced so deep into the brain.

"It couldn't have been Francis, because he has been in prison for the past two years for beating Timmy to within an inch of his life." A.J. mused as he ran down the list of suspects.

"Timmy would never hurt Chester. They were as close as brothers. All three of us are…were." A.J. continued.

"Tootie's too sweet and innocent to even consider doing such an evil deed. Plus, why hurt Timmy that bad when all she's ever sworn to is that she loves him?" he concluded of Timmy's new girlfriend.

Then his thoughts returned to what Trixie had said to Chester's corpse at the funeral home the day before. Could Chester have pissed off Trixie to the point that she would've sent her old bodyguard Rochford after him? "Nah, Rochford retired a year ago after we all became friends." A.J. answered himself.

It still puzzled and petrified him at the memory of her eyes changing to the color of Veronica's. He wasn't much a believer in the occult, as he preferred to let science debunk most of those myths. However he had no answer what had happened.

In the land of the blissfully unaware, Timmy now sat on his front porch carrying on a peaceful conversation with Tootie. Both were still relishing the afterglow of what had happened the night before, and both were excited on what the future could hold for them.

"I have to tell you Timmy, I was _very_ skeptical about giving you a second chance. All of those misdeeds are hard to push out of my mind." Tootie told him with a serious look on her face.

"I know Toot, and I'm so sorry for treating you so poorly. I just want to again…" Timmy started. Tootie stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips and shaking her head "no". She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"You've apologized enough my love. I know you're sincere, but I have forgiven you and I am proud of the young man you have become. I'm even more proud to call you my boyfriend." Tootie told him once they broke the kiss. This brought a smile to Timmy's face, knowing once and for all that Tootie truly loved him, or else they wouldn't be here in this moment.

They continued to talk, mostly about the previous night and how much it had meant to both.

"Did you whisper that you loved me Timmy Turner?" Tootie asked with a smile on her face. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear those words again.

"You bet I did. I didn't want to wake people up, because if I said it any louder, it would've been a yell." Timmy responded with an equal grin on his face.

"Then please say it again Timmy." Tootie requested. She would never get over hearing him say those three little words.

"Ok, but remember you asked for this." Timmy responded. He took a deep breath, then with all of his might he yelled: "I LOVE YOU TOOTIE MCDONALD!" making Tootie squeal with delight. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

Timmy just nuzzled against her neck and began to gently kiss and lightly nibble on the sensitive skin, sending shivers up and down Tootie's spine.

Back at the Tang mansion, Veronica had begun to calm down a little. She knew she couldn't immediately go after Tootie, because that would be too much risk. Anyway, she figured that Timmy would be spending so much time with her that he could possibly become collateral damage is she wasn't careful.

After feeding her new body's craving for nicotine (why Trixie had begun smoking was beyond Veronica), she began to plot how to serve up her next dish of revenge. She figured that A.J. was out of the question for the same reasons as Tootie; she might as well go after Tad's best friend Chad.

It was no secret that Chad had always wanted to "nail" Trixie, but couldn't because Tad had gotten to her first. With Tad out of the way, Trixie was ostensibly ripe for the picking. This, Veronica realized, she could use to her advantage. _How did I end up friends with a bunch of over-sexed assholes?_ Veronica wondered.

That didn't matter at this point, because she would remain pure until she got Timmy into bed and away from that loser Tootie. Timmy was the only male she ever wanted for as far as she could remember. No one and she meant _no one_ was going to keep her from what she felt was rightfully hers.

She sighed, trying to force those thoughts from her head and back to the matter at hand. In her scheming, she suddenly remembered that Mr. Tang had ordered some new piano wires for the baby grand in the sitting room, and that he was discarding the old ones.

So with stealth and quickness, she made her way down to the massive garage. She double checked the area, making sure that no one was around before rummaging through the garbage cans. After digging past several big bags of trash, she came across what she was looking for. She pulled out one of the old wires and quietly made her way back to her room.

Once there, she found that two of the handles on her curio were loose. With a little effort she removed them and tied the piano wire around them, making a home made garrote. She smiled wickedly as she placed the weapon into her purse and placed a phone call to Chad.

A.J. had decided to take his investigation further. He made his way over to the Verdant household to ask some questions of Veronica's parents. He was nervous, but he knew this was the only way to get to the truth.

After exchanging pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Verdant, they all sat down in the modestly appointed living room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if there were any signs before Veronica killed herself." A.J. asked delicately.

"Not that I can recall. I know that she had become fascinated with the afterlife and the occult after our Spring Break trip this year." Mr. Verdant answered.

"How so?" A.J. inquired further.

"Well, we took a trip to New Orleans. We spent a lot of time in the French Quarter since that was one of the parts of town that had recovered since Katrina hit." Mrs. Verdant responded.

"And how did this spark such an interest in those things if you don't mind me asking." A.J. pressed.

"If I remember correctly, she had done a report on Marie Laveau last school year, and that's when the fascination began. She purchased several books, including some Hoodoo works while we were there, saying that she was interested because of the report." Mr. Verdant replied.

After several more minutes of conversation, A.J. was granted access to Veronica's room. He searched for no more then five minutes before finding what he was looking for. He grabbed the books and hurriedly thanked them before running back to his house and the safety of his lab.

Veronica arrived at Chad's ornate estate a couple of minutes after she made the call due to the fact that the homes were so close together. _This idiot has no idea what's coming._ Veronica thought as the dark skinned young man answered the door and ushered her to his room.

They chatted, mostly about how big of a prude Veronica was and how, while unfortunate, her death was something to be forgotten. The anger began bubbling in her stomach at that last comment. It reached a full on boil when Chad intimated that Timmy was too lofty of a goal for her, and that the blonde should've pursued "that poor, unwashed oaf Chester".

It was then that Trixie excused herself to use the restroom. While in there, she hid the garrote behind her back, and transformed once more into her true fair haired self. She slowly made her way back to the room, creeping along as to not draw Chad's attention.

Upon entering the room, Veronica almost heaved a sigh of relief because Chad had his back to the door. She licked her lips in anticipation of the kill, and made her move.

"Oh Chad, there was one more thing I forgot to mention." Veronica called, using Trixie's voice.

"What was that darling?" he asked. When he turned around, he didn't have time to scream as Veronica delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his face. Once on the ground, Veronica kicked him twice in the ribs, before using her ridiculously expensive shoe to roll him onto his back.

"Veronica, listen…all that stuff I said…I didn't mean it!" Chad whined, a little dribble of urine escaping from the right leg of his shorts and down his leg.

"I forgot to mention that _no one _besides Timmy calls me _darling_!" Veronica raged as she planted her foot between the young man's legs with such force that it made Chad sit up and cry out in pain.

She then slapped him hard across the face. Since she used the back of her hand, the diamond ring on her finger caught and dug in deeply. This brought about a nasty gash and a small trickle of blood.

With a smile that would more befit a Cheshire cat, or the Devil, Veronica sauntered behind the young man and produced the wire. She wrapped it around his throat and tightened it. Chad clawed at his now constricted throat, legs flailing about, eyes bulging, face turning a deep red, then blue.

After several minutes of this, Chad's head fell limply to the side. Not feeling this was punishment enough for the vile things he had said against her, Veronica removed the wire, and then violently snapped his neck. Then she found a small pistol from his parents' bedroom, put it in his lifeless hand, and helped him pull the trigger sending blood and gore flying in the opposite direction.

She then drew a finger across a small stream of blood below the exit wound and licked the blood off of it. She relished the taste of murder and licked her lips, a look of satisfaction crossing her face.

She transformed once more back into Trixie and made her way back to the mansion, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was on to her. It only took one guess as to who it was.

A.J. sat reading some of the books that he had retrieved from Veronica's room and was astonished at what he was reading. Most of it pertained to witchcraft of the most evil sort; however there were plenty of chapters devoted to the more positive aspects of witchcraft.

After an hour of exhaustive reading, he hit pay dirt. A dog eared and highlighted chapter that chilled him to his very core. _So that's how she's doing this! Veronica is alive! _A.J. surmised from all of his investigating.

It also didn't take but thirty seconds for him to figure out who would be next: himself. "She kills me, then…" he began quietly as not to alert his parents. He ran down the list of victims so far: Trixie, Tad, and Chester.

That would mean that the last three would be: Chad, himself, and then finally it hit him: "…oh God no! Tootie's the last victim! She must figure that if she kills Tootie, then she'll have Timmy all to herself!" he quietly cried to himself.

_Whatever happens,_ _I've got to somehow warn Timmy and Tootie before Veronica gets to me! _ He thought quickly. _Maybe something in here will help me stop her before it gets that far._ He mused as he began to read again.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. So someone has finally figured it out, and he's the next victim. Coming up, can A.J. get the warning out before it's too late? Read on to find out! _


	6. Revelations

Basking in the glory of another kill, Trixie sat on her balcony in a pink two piece swim suit sipping on a diet cola. To her, there was nothing better at this moment then what she was accomplishing. The only thing that would be better is when she gets rid of that horrid Tootie and she has Timmy all to herself. She suddenly realized what time it was, and got dressed. She had to meet Timmy and the bitch for lunch.

Across town, A.J. was formulating a plan on how to take Veronica down for good. In his reading, he found out some very important information. However, he knew he had to make a sacrifice in order for it to work. He scoured his lab until he found a remote. He pressed a button, and a panel of the wall slid open. Cracking a small smile and rubbing his hands together as he beheld what has behind the panel, he sucked in a deep breath.

"I sure hope this works." he whispered as he began his work.

Back with Timmy and Tootie, Timmy was trying to reason with Tootie on his decision on who was accompanying them on their picnic date in the park.

"Come on babe, just trust me. If I can make amends with her, so can you." Timmy implored.

"Look, I don't trust her. After all these years…why should I?" Tootie retorted.

"Tootie listen to me. Trixie is just my friend now. I understand that you dislike and distrust her. But can you two just be civil? That's all I'm asking of you sweetheart."

Tootie rolled her eyes. She knew she was beat because Timmy was giving her the puppy dog eyes and she could never say no to those handsome baby blues of his.

"All right fine, I'll _try_ to be civil with her. Anything to make you happy. However I doubt her and I will be going on any shopping trips anytime soon."

Timmy smiled at her, and then kissed her gently. Tootie couldn't get over how gentle Timmy would kiss her. She could feel every ounce of love for her in his being. He had truly changed his ways; and even though it took longer then she had expected, she was certainly not going to complain.

Trixie arrived at the precise moment that Timmy and Tootie began their kiss. As nauseated as she was, watching Tootie probably at her happiest made what was about to happen all the more sweet. _Enjoy it while it lasts you whore. _Trixie thought as she approached the couple.

"Hi guys!" Trixie called out. She would do anything to stop the make out session the two were currently engaged in.

"Oh, hi Trixie. We weren't expecting you for another ten minutes." Timmy said once his mouth had disengaged from Tootie's.

"Tang." Tootie said sternly.

"McDonald." Trixie replied.

"Ok, awkward. Tootie, remember your promise please." Timmy said after a few tense moments.

Tootie turned to him and gave him a smile. What's the harm of being civil right? Trixie and Tootie glared at each other as Timmy passed out some sub sandwiches and sodas to the girls.

A.J. had his plan in place. All that was left to do was confront Veronica. He knew that Timmy and Tootie were having a picnic, and that Timmy had invited "Trixie" so that she and Tootie could come to some sort of peace between each other. So after double checking his work, A.J. took off for the park, and his destiny.

The three ate in relative silence, the only sound coming in the form of growls and grunts from either Tootie or Trixie towards one another. Timmy was sitting there, the frustration beginning to grow inside of him with every moment that ticked away.

Finally, the stalemate was broken, but by a flustered A.J. who, it seemed, had sprinted the couple of blocks from his house to the park.

"Hi Timmy, hi Tootie. Trixie, can I talk to you in private?" he gasped out, bent over with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath after running so hard for so long.

"Sure thing A.J., I need the distraction." Trixie replied, giving a wayward eye to Tootie.

The walked to the side of the park closest to downtown. A.J. led her under an old oak tree (one not far from where they found Chester) and leaned up against it.

"I know who you really are, and I know what you're plotting." A.J. began.

"For a genius, you don't know jack shit about me A.J." Trixie replied, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead.

"Really? Then please explain to me why you told poor Chester's corpse that "I got you, you son of a bitch!"? Explain how your eyes just happened to spontaneously changed color to that of Veronica's." A.J. fired back.

Trixie growled and grabbed him by the collar of his sweater vest. "Listen to me genius boy, I'm not going to let you, any of those other losers that I got rid of, or _especially _that priss Tootie stand in my way. Timmy Turner will soon belong to me and me alone!" she finished that statement by shoving A.J. back into the tree.

She began to walk away, but stopped dead in her tracks when A.J. spoke again.

"You just don't get it do you? Timmy is in _love_ with Tootie. You kill her, and Timmy will do anything and everything in his power to destroy you. You would be killing everything that he loves and adores. Far from loving you…he would _hate _you with such a passion that nothing you could say or do could or would change it!" A.J. told her point blank.

Trixie spun around where she stood and glared a hole right through him. When A.J. wouldn't back down, she sneered at him and walked away. _The game is afoot. _A.J. thought as he watched her walk back over to the lovebirds and take her leave. He knew that she was going back to the Tang mansion for the moment, waiting for the perfect moment of vulnerability.

She did in fact return to the mansion. Upon entering, she remembered something that Trixie had told her. Something about a secret room that was right off hers that she had used to vent and rant when things didn't go her way. The room was soundproof, so no one could hear her.

Up in her room, she remembered that a book in the bookcase held a secret button that garnered access to the room. Upon finding it, she entered and once the bookcase/wall closed behind her she began to scream.

"THAT GODDAMN A.J.! HE'S GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING! She began.

"I'LL MAKE TIMMY LOVE ME! I'LL MAKE HIM FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT SLUT GIRLFRIEND OF HIS! ONCE SHE'S OUT OF THE WAY THEN TIMMY'S MINE FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

This went on for more then two hours. Once purged, Veronica emerged calmer and more prepared to finish off A.J. once and for all. Her secret would die with him, thus keeping her safe. "You're time is up baldy!" she snickered

Before she left however, she made a beeline for "her" father's study. She looked around for a minute before finding what she was looking for: a 9mm Glock 26 pistol with silencer to match. She checked the magazine, and was happy to find the 10 round clip missing only one bullet.

She put the silencer on, turned on the safety, and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt and thong. With a ghoulish grin, she slipped out of the mansion in an SUV and headed towards the Phillips residence.

A.J. sat at his super powered computer, trying to figure out an equation that was nagging his current project. His parents had gone out to eat and left him all alone. He was on the threshold of figuring it out when his bedroom/lab door burst open, and there stood an already transformed Veronica.

"Well surprise, surprise. The genius is at his computer grinding away. You really should've gotten out more." Veronica sneered at him.

A.J. said nothing, he just kept going, his fingers flying over the keyboard. The anger and rage built inside Veronica, as she couldn't stand to be ignored. After a minute and a half of this, she exploded.

"Turn around and face me asshole!" she screamed at him.

A.J. just looked over his shoulder for a second, then turned back to the screen. That was the last straw. She grabbed the chair and spun it around. A.J. didn't blink as Veronica reared back and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You can kill me if you want, but you'll never get Timmy to love you." A.J. said calmly as he stood up.

Veronica, in a fit of rage, pulled out the gun and fired two shots: one in each foot. A.J. didn't make a sound, even when Veronica fired two more shots into each of his kneecaps. Those two sent A.J. to the floor, where Veronica fired two more rounds into both of his hands. She added two more bullets into both of his shoulders.

She knelt over him and licked her lips in a victorious gesture. She was savoring this moment for all it was worth.

"Still think you can stop me baldy?" Veronica asked, pressing the barrel right between his eyes.

"Do your worst, I'm not afraid to die. Timmy will never love you." A.J. told her calmly.

Eyes narrowing into slits, Veronica pulled the trigger and sent the final bullet into his brain. A look of serenity and sheer glee crossed her face.

"To contend with me is to lose. Soon enough, Tootie McDonald will find that out." Veronica gloated. Before making her exit, she grabbed a bottle of ether from a rack and tucked it next to the gun.

Once she was out of the room, all was quiet, except for the small _squeak_ of a secret panel being opened. A figure made its way out of their hiding space and towards the body. After checking the pulse, the shadow made its way to the computer to make sure that the webcam caught the whole scene.

Tootie was sitting in her room typing out an e-mail to Timmy. More then anything, it was about plans for their next date and how he wasn't allowed to invite _anyone_, let alone _Trixie. _She was just about to send it when a knock at the front door startled her. Her parents were in bed, and Vicky was out on the town with some of her college friends. She quickly sent the e-mail and trudged downstairs. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more then to go to sleep and dream of Timmy again.

She got to the door and looked out the peephole, wholly expecting to find a drunken Vicky and her friends. It wasn't Vicky.

"What the heck?" Tootie asked as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Trixie, don't you know what…" was all she got out. Trixie forcefully jammed a rag soaked in the ether on Tootie's face covering her mouth and nose. A struggle ensued, but it took only a minute before the petite Tootie passed out from the noxious fumes.

"Now my revenge will be complete." Trixie said as she dragged Tootie's prone body to the SUV she was driving.

"Next stop, old Dimmsdale Elementary and your doom McDonald. I told people: _NO ONE _is going to keep Timmy from me!" she cackled, adding a sinister laugh at the end.

The trap had been sprung, now all that was left to do was dispose of the trash and Timmy was all hers. However, she didn't expect that sabotage was on the horizon.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next is the final battle. Who was the mysterious figure and will Timmy get there in time? Read on to find out! _


	7. Apocalypse

A groggy Tootie was awoken by a blast of freezing cold water to her face. It took a minute before she could shake the feeling of disorientation and get her wits about her. The last thing she remembered was Trixie slapping a rag over her nose and mouth. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and looked around. Though she could barely make it out in the dim light, she finally realized that she was in the auditorium of the old Dimmsdale Elementary school.

More to the point, Tootie realized that she was on the stage, shackled to a folding chair. She thrashed around in a vain attempt at freedom. After five minutes of this she was exhausted and scared out of her wits.

"Help! Someone…Anyone! Help me please!" she shrieked, though she knew that the odds of anyone finding her were slim to none. That was, until she heard what sounded like cackling. She quickly turned her head in the direction of the sound and watched as Trixie walked up to her, still laughing that insane laugh.

"No one can hear you bitch, it's just you and me now." Trixie said with an evil grin on her face.

Timmy was in the process of reading the sweet and romantic e-mail Tootie had sent when his cell phone vibrated to alert him to a text message.

It read: _Check your e-mail immediately. Have found out what's causing all the deaths! _

So Timmy saved the e-mail from Tootie and opened the e-mail he had been sent by A.J. In it was an attachment of a video clip from earlier in the evening. He opened it, figuring it was a goof and A.J. was just messing with him. Once the video began playing, he knew this was no joke.

He sat there in silent horror as he watched a resurrected Veronica viciously and callously murder his lone remaining best friend. Then he heard the line about Tootie and nearly jumped out of his seat. His breathing ragged, he tried to regain his composure and get his brain back into working order. Then, the buzzing of his phone nearly gave him a heart attack. It was another text message.

This one read: _Don't worry, I'm alive…but Tootie won't be unless we can find her sooner rather then later. Meet at my house A.S.A.P.! _

Timmy sent a reply of: _On my way, just have to make one quick stop. _

Tootie was wide awake now, courtesy of a couple of backhanded slaps to the face. She could taste the blood from where that damn gaudy diamond ring Trixie insisted on wearing caught and dug into the corner of her mouth. Trixie knelt before her with a condescending smile on her face. Tootie again thrashed around, hell bent on mauling Trixie if she could just get free.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this Tang?" Tootie growled through clenched teeth.

"I thought you'd never ask you snot nosed little skank." Trixie said, turning her back to Tootie.

Trixie leaned her head back and began calling forth her true form. As her hair lengthened and turned to a lighter and lighter shade, she was pleased to hear the startled gasp coming from Tootie. "Trixie" grew taller and skinnier, all of her natural curves softening slightly as the hair grew to around her mid back and turned to an almost platinum blonde color.

The transformation complete, she licked her ruby red lips and slowly turned back to an astonished Tootie, who could only utter a two word response to the person standing before her:

"Oh…shit!"

Once dressed and ready for war, Timmy ran as fast as he could to Tootie's house. He got to the door and quickly knocked on it. Her mother answered not thirty seconds later.

"Oh hi Timmy, I don't think Tootie is here at the moment." Nicole McDonald said upon seeing who the visitor was.

"That's ok Mrs. McDonald, I got an e-mail from Tootie and I think she left something for me up in her room." Timmy replied, hoping that the feeling of dread didn't show on his face.

"Oh I see, well don't take too long…Tootie should be home soon." her mother said.

_God I hope you're right! _Timmy thought glumly. "Thank you ma'am!" he called over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.

Once in her room, he quickly surveyed the scene. _Ok Toot, where would you hide it?_ Timmy questioned as he searched the room. After turning up empty at every turn, his gaze fell upon her closet door. _Come on baby, this has to be it!_ He mentally yelled as he pulled open the door and switched on the light.

Inside, he discovered Tootie's long ago forged "Timmy Love Shrine". _Ok, we'll talk about this after I save you. _He thought as he pushed aside various items he thought were lost forever. Finally, after much digging he found what he was looking for: the "Timmy Tracker". It was the one DNA scanner he knew existed.

After tucking it into his pocket and grabbing one of her hair brushes, he gave a quick thanks to her mom and ran full speed three blocks to A.J.'s house. A.J. was standing on the porch with a couple of books in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"No time for long winded explanations. Ultra short version: I used my clone as a decoy. Let's go kick us some supernatural ass!" A.J. called as he joined Timmy on the front lawn.

They began their search by taking a hair from the brush and slipping it into the scanner. The device had to reconfigure itself to Tootie's own DNA. Once done, the device began beeping.

"Come on! Come on!" Timmy growled at the device.

"It might take a minute or two because when was the last time Tootie used this thing?" A.J. said, trying to soothe his frustrated and angry friend.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Timmy, a GPS map of Dimmsdale appeared on the screen with a green target showing Tootie's position.

"The old elementary school! That's where Veronica took Tootie!" Timmy cried.

"Then let's go!" A.J. cried. He pulled two bicycles out of his garage and the two took off in hopes of making it in time.

"How in the hell is this possible?!" Tootie asked once the shock had subsided enough for her to speak.

"It took a long time to harness the power I knew was out there. It finally happened on a family vacation to New Orleans last year. Mix together unending rage over losing the man I love and a healthy dose of VooDoo and here I stand." Veronica replied as she pulled a long handled axe out of a nearby trunk.

Tootie saw the glint of the blade in the dim light and let out a small squeak of protest. If someone didn't save her soon, her head would literally roll.

"Why the others? I can understand why you killed Trixie and why you want to kill me…but why Tad, Chad, and Chester?" Tootie asked, trying to stall for time.

"Why? Simple: They screwed me over just as much as you and Trixie did. Tad and Chad always made fun of me and were downright hateful towards me. Chester…well he wanted you and my Timmy together for whatever reason. Well I guess he got his wish. Oh, and I don't think you'll be seeing that baldy nerd A.J. anytime soon." Veronica answered.

Veronica unchained her enough to forcefully bend her over with her neck stretched out on a wooden block.

"Please don't do this! If you really loved Timmy you wouldn't hurt me!" Tootie pleaded. However, she took the wholly wrong approach. Veronica's face flushed and the smirk turned to an angry scowl.

"What did you say?!" she bellowed in response.

"If you truly loved Timmy, you wouldn't hurt the one he loves." Tootie replied as a single tear slid down her face. She didn't fear death, but she didn't want Timmy to suffer.

"You just sealed your fate bitch!" Veronica screamed as she swung the axe high above her head. Just then, the doors burst open.

"STOP!" came a voice from the doorway. It was Timmy!

"Timmy my darling! You came for me!" Veronica squealed.

"Drop that axe you psychopath or so help me God I will kill you myself…and this time it'll be permanent!" Timmy yelled as he walked towards the stage. Veronica dropped the axe and stared in shock at Timmy's words.

"No! It can't be true! He was supposed to love ME!" Veronica raged.

Timmy made it to the stage and wrestled the key to the lock out of Veronica's hand. Upon her release, Tootie leaped into his arms and peppered him with kisses.

"How did you find me?" Tootie inquired.

"Ultra short version: Timmy Tracker." Timmy replied.

He looked from Tootie to Veronica then back towards the doorway. Another figure stood there holding something. As the figure made its way into the room, Veronica's eyes went wide with horror.

"NO! I killed you! I watched you take your last breath!" she screamed at the figure.

"Oh you killed a _part_ of me. However the A.J. you killed was my clone." A.J. replied.

Veronica began to march forward; hell bent on finishing what she had started. However A.J. stopped her cold when he held up a book.

"I'm sure you realize what this is." A.J. said in reference to the book.

Veronica could only shake her head "yes", as the ability to speak had suddenly left her.

"Then you know what I can do with it."

Again, all Veronica could do was weakly nod her head. Without blinking, A.J. flipped to a bookmarked page in the book and began to chant in Latin. The ground began to rumble as his cadence grew in volume and intensity. The rumbling and shaking also grew in intensity as A.J. finished the incantation. Veronica tried to run away, but her path was blocked by a support bean that had fallen.

The ground finished its quaking, and suddenly there was a burst of light so brilliantly white that it filled everyone's head. It only lasted a few seconds, and when it died down, the spirits of Trixie, Tad, Chad, and Chester stood before the four. They looked at each other, then at the four.

"Ugh, Veronica had possession of _my_ body? How disgusting!" the real Trixie began.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Chester shouted with a smile to his three friends.

"Veronica, the Big Man is not very happy with you." Chad intoned.

"Yeah, he says he has something "special" planned for you!" Tad said.

In unison, the four souls walked towards a frightened Veronica. She squirmed and tried to fight them, but in their spirit forms, the four had unlimited strength. A portal-like blob of light appeared on the far side of the stage, and Trixie, Tad, and Chad grabbed a hold of Veronica and dragged her towards it.

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Veronica screamed as the three passed through the light.

"OH SHUT UP!" the other three yelled at her.

With that, those four disappeared into the light. That left Chester alone with Timmy, A.J., and Tootie. Chester had his trademark grin on his face as he gazed at Timmy and Tootie.

"I always knew you two would end up together. I'm proud to have called all three of you my friends." Chester said.

"Come on Chester dear, it's time to go back!" Trixie called from the other side.

Timmy and A.J. looked at each other, then back to Chester. "Did she just call him "dear"?" A.J. asked, stunned.

"Alright Chester!" Timmy exalted with his fist pumped in the air.

Chester grinned even bigger. "I guess this is it guys. I won't see you for a long time, so please don't forget me." he said, moving towards the light. He turned and waved to his friends, but before stepping through, he had one last thing to say.

"Timmy, take care of her now…you hear?"

"Oh I will; that's a promise."

Chester smiled, then stepped through. The light faded, and all that was left was the three friends.

"Well _that_ was different. So there really is an afterlife huh?" A.J. said breaking the silence.

"I guess so. I wonder what'll happen to Veronica now." Tootie replied.

Timmy didn't answer, he just gave Tootie a peck on the cheek and hugged her close to him. As one, the three made their way out of the condemned building and into a beautiful star filled night.

They weren't sure of many things, but they were sure that their friends were not suffering anymore. Then, A.J. broke the silence.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Timmy and Tootie laughed long and hard before bringing their lips together. That was a long way off, so they were content to just live their lives and wait and see what would happen.

**To Be Concluded…**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next, we travel into the future to see how everything turned out. _


	8. Epilogue

Five years and thirty one hours of labor to the day after that horrifying night, Timothy and Tiffany Turner welcomed the arrival of their first two children into the world. The twins, named Timantha Marie and Thomas Chester Turner came into the world as loved and adored by both parents. Both were healthy and lively, especially Timantha, whom Tim nicknamed "Tammy". After a few days of observation, mother and children were allowed to come home.

A huge party was held in their honor at Tim and Tootie's home (Tim's childhood home, which Mr. and Mrs. Turner had sold to the couple on their wedding day for one dollar so they could move to Florida). Both sets of grandparents were thrilled at the new additions to the Turner family, and even the twins' Aunt Vicky couldn't help but coo and dote on the infants (much to the surprise of everyone in the room). A.J. even attended the event, as he was on vacation from his job at the F.B.I. for the week just to see his new "niece" and "nephew".

The days passed, and nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Tammy couldn't be mollified by anyone except for her father. The young girl had her father wrapped tightly around her tiny little finger. Everyone would laugh whenever Tammy would cry or get fussy because there would be Tim gently rocking her. Tim would change diapers and sit up late into the night with the two just so Tootie could get as much sleep as she possibly could.

As the twins grew up, odd occurrences began plaguing Tootie. Tammy would become whiny and abusive towards her mother, while cuddling and playing with her father. The first incident was at age one, when Tammy would throw her bottle at Tootie's head for no apparent reason. It escalated to slapping, punching and biting whenever Tootie would try and hold the young girl for any length of time.

For his part, Thomas (nicknamed "Tommy") was the calm one. He wouldn't fuss or fight when his mother was within two feet of him. While far from a "Mama's Boy", he did take to Tootie more then he did Tim. He also seemed a little frightened by his younger (by two minutes) sister, for her violent and loud temper-tantrums had become legendary among the rest of the neighborhood.

The years passed, and all seemed to calm down around the Turner household. The twins grew into curious and adventurous youngsters who would do just about anything for a thrill. That resulted in a few trips to the emergency room and a couple of broken bones along the way.

The thing that worried Tootie the most was that Tommy claimed that his broken arm was a result of Tammy pushing him out of their tree house in the backyard. Tammy, of course, denied the allegation; claiming Tommy to be "clumsy".

One night, when the twins were five years old, Tim and Tootie sat down after the kids were in bed to talk. After going over how their respective day had gone, Tootie decided to tell her loving husband her concerns about their daughter.

"Tim, I'm really worried about Tammy. The older she gets, the more violent she becomes towards me."

"I've begun to worry about that myself sweetheart. I'm still trying to figure out if this is normal behavior or if something's wrong with her."

Tootie leaned in closer and Tim wrapped a consoling arm around her. He knew it had to be stressful on her being a stay at home mom while he went off to work at the local T.V. station as the evening sportscaster.

"I'll have a talk with her tomorrow and try to figure out the problem. I'm sure that it's a normal phase or something."

The next day, he took Tammy for a car ride (one of her favorite pastimes). After they arrived at Dimmsdale Park and Tammy had worn herself out at the playground, Tim decided the time was ripe for their conversation.

"Hey Tim-Tam, can we talk for a moment?" he began after finding a park bench.

"Sure Daddy, what do you want to talk about?" Tammy answered in her tiny little voice.

"Want to talk about Mommy?"

"What about her?" she replied with an edge in her voice.

"Why are you so mean to her? She loves you very much, just like I do baby girl."

"I just don't love her like I love you Daddy. You're my favorite! Plus I think she likes Tommy more then she likes me."

"Sweetheart, we love you both equally. You know that, and you should also know that neither Mommy nor I would have a favorite child. You both are precious gifts from above."

"I know Daddy, but…"

"No buts young lady. I don't like having to come home and hear that you are hitting and using bad words towards your mother. It hurts me that you are hurting her. Now, will you promise me that you will be a good girl while I'm away and give your mother the respect she deserves?"

"I promise Daddy. I'll be a good girl just for you." Tammy replied; her small fingers crossed behind her back. She hated to lie to Tim, but when it came to her mother, that was a line she could justify crossing.

"Good girl. Now can I have a hug?"

Tammy giggled and leapt into her father's arms. Tim decided that if he could get a hold of A.J. that he would let his best friend evaluate Tammy to see if anything mentally was wrong. If A.J., one of the top psychoanalysts for the F.B.I., couldn't figure it out…no one could.

If Tim could've seen his daughter's face, he may have been horrified to see her eyes change from their normal light violet to a steel blue and a blonde streak form in her light brown hair.

"I love you Tammy."

"I love you too Daddy." Tammy whispered. _More then you'll EVER know _she thought.

**The End…? **

_A/N: Read and Review please. Thus ends 'Meet the Creeper'…or does it? I'm not so sure about doing a sequel, but after a scene like that, I may have no choice. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you very much to each and every one of you that reviewed. You guys are awesome! Thank you for your comments and input. _


End file.
